The present invention relates to a recycling automatic document feeder usable with an electronic copier and other image-forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a recycling automatic document feeder having a capability of sequentially and repetitively feeding a stack of original documents to a glass platen of a copier and a document feeding capability which is adaptive to double-face copying.